Dora's Escapade With Death
by Billie Jo
Summary: Dora goes on a journey to Grandma's house when things go terribly wrong.
1. Default Chapter

One day Dora went out to her grandma's house to give her a sample of some bread she  
just made. She and Boots were walking along the path when suddenly the path ended and the path  
they were just walking on disappeared, thus, leaving them alone and lost in the forest. In the dark.  
Without a sweater. Then they started to hear some bad Spanish music. So Dora turned to the sky  
and said  
  
"Do you see Swiper?"  
  
"Dora who are you talking to?" asked Boots.  
  
"Shut up monkey, I'm talkin' here!" replied Dora.  
  
Then Swiper jumped out of a bush.   
  
"Swiper no swiping!" said Dora, "Swiper NO SWIPING!"  
  
But it was all too late. Swiper pulled out his gun, shot Dora, stole the sample of bread and  
ran away.  
  
"Dora!" cried Boots. Boots went in Dora's backpack and took out a cell phone. He dialed 9-1-1.  
Five hours later the ambulance came. They picked Dora up and threw her in the back of the  
vehicle.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" cried Boots, but his cries were interrupted by a stern and disturbingly  
monotone voice.  
  
"Son," said a big and bulky police officer whose badge read Officer Manheimenstein, "Can you  
describe what happened here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Boots, "Swiper came out and SHOT DORA!"  
  
"What does this Swiper character look like?"  
  
"He's a fox with a purple blindfold thingy with little holes in it for his eyes!"  
  
"Could you be a little more specific son?"  
  
"His name is Swiper and he swiped the bread! And he is a guy and he looka like a man!"  
  
"Sir, calm down. We need this information from you PRONTO. You were the only witness of the  
crime, so you're the only one who can help us and your little friend Dora."  
  
"Not any more." Said a strange dark and mysterious voice.  
  
"Wha-"  
  
"That's right! It's me. Fran McFlugen. And I saw it all." Said the voice as a small lanky figure  
approached from out of the dark shadows.  
  
"Mr. McFlugen, please come with us." Said Officer Manheimenstein. 


	2. At the Hospital

Boots rushed to the hospital to see Dora. Meanwhile, in the operating room the doctors  
were trying desperately to fix Dora. They put an industrial sized band aid on her head. She still  
didn't get up. It was hopeless. Then they heard the heart monitor make one solid and final  
"BEEP..." and she was gone. So they yelled "WAKE UP STUPID!" but it didn't work. So the  
nurse went to tell Boots the bad news.  
  
"Is she..." asked Boots.  
  
"Go see for yourself."  
  
Boots got up and walked up to a figure lying on the hospital bed.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Boots. "I never got to tell you that...that...that I LOVE  
YOU!"  
  
Then he cried hysterically.  
  
"Plus, you still owe me five bucks."  
  
Boots was so hysterical that he slapped Dora across the face. So hard that she got jet lag. So hard  
that HE got jet lag. Suddenly, the heart monitor made a continual beeping sound. Dora was alive!  
Boots was overjoyed, he couldn't believe it!   
  
"Boots...you little crap monkey. That hurt like a mofo. Why don't you just take a meat cleaver  
and slap me across the face with it, and while you're at it, break my toes off one by one, then rip  
my -"  
  
"Dora! Will you just shut up and KISS ME?!" yelled Boots.  
  
"Ew...NO! I don't date blue monkeys with red Boots!"  
  
"I didn't say will you date me...I said kiss me NOW!"  
  
"Oh...well that's different then"  
  
So she kissed him like a crazy Dutch bagpipe and they tarted making out on the hospital bed. All  
of a sudden the door busted open and in came Dora's mother. She screamed at the sight of her  
daughter making out with a monkey...especially because she's only like three! Her scream was so  
loud it caused all the glass in the world to break. Then Dora's mom started yelling and screaming  
at Dora and she got a spanking. Her mother was cursing and saying unladylike words in Spanish,  
it scared Boots so he tried to escape. But he got caught by Dora's mother. She grabbed him by  
the tail and swung him around the room, then let him go. He flew and hit the wall with a loud  
BANG...except louder.  
  
"Oh my god, mom....you killed Boots!" yelled Dora.  
  
She ripped out all of the IV tubes stuck in her and tried to run to Boots, but her arm got caught  
on the rail of the side of her bed. There was a loud CRACK sound as Dora's arm broke in half.  
Dora's mother fainted from such a sight. Just then, the doctors rushed in. 


	3. Swiper's Arrest

"What's all the ruckus in here?!"  
  
Then they saw Dora and Boots and Dora's Mother. So they all went to a bar and got high and  
drunk with some cops. Then they saw Swiper ordering a martini on the rocks with extra salt.  
  
"'Scuse me sir, um...we've been given a description of a criminal on the run and you're identities  
seem to match. We need to take you down to the police station for questioning."  
  
"Arresters, no arresting!" Swiper yelled, "arresters, NO ARRESTING!"  
  
"SIR please assume the position. I'll read you your Miranda rights."  
  
So they took him to jail and he did time for life, while Fran McFlugen enjoyed a Big Mac. 


End file.
